


Silence after the battle.

by NocturnalNordic



Series: HP rare pair shorts. Lucius Malfoy/Bill Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNordic/pseuds/NocturnalNordic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle has just ended with the light side victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence after the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> How Bill experienced the first moments of silence after the end of Voldemort.
> 
> "This is a work of fiction and I'm only playing with the characters, they belong to JKR and affiliates!"

After that final scream of hatred in the great hall of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, The boy who lived, had finally gotten rid of Lord Voldemort once and for all. Next too his crippled body lay the body of Bellatrix Lestrange with a infuriated Molly Weasley standing over it, seething with pure loathing for the now dead woman beneath her.

That was Bill Weasleys first memories from the ending of the greatest battle of their time, seeing how his mother looked he wasn't sure how he would breach the subject of his sexuality and that he was dating another man. Sure she would be accepting of it, as she was with everything that made her children happy. But he doubted she would be pleased long when she found out who it was he was dating, and had been dating secretly for years.

After said scream it was complete silence in the great hall, everyone stopped fighting. Death Eaters, Order Members, kids old enough and turned to stare at the victorious hero.

But Bill's eyes found another shape in the ruins that was the great hall, his lover was standing in the middle of the hall holding onto his son, like he was afraid he would be torn away from him at any second.

His son also forgetting their inbred manners held onto his father in a simmilar fashion. It was almost heart breaking to see it, he remembered the constant worry his lover had for his son during the war, he had held his lover many times after he'd woken up from a nightmare where his son was murdered, murmuring sweet nothings and reassurances over and over until he felt him fall asleep again.

It was like his lover sensed he was being watched and turned his head up from where it had bestowed numerous kisses on his sons head.

When their eyes met, he first read such relief, happiness and love that it made him smile widely, and he knew the same emmotions were shown in his own eyes.

He was now and would forever be in love with Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
